Reaped What She Sow
by TryTheHorizon
Summary: A super natural story about Anna Arendelle a "normal" high school student and Elsa North an Agent for an underground government organization bred to fight dark forces from the beyond. Elsanna. Non-incest. DarkElsa. SlightDarkAnna. OC. rated M for strong language, blood, sexual themes. !ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello! This is my first story ever and I decided to go all out. Hope you enjoy and please tell me how I can improve! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Downtime**

The sun shining through the window, barely, hit a large blanket covered figure wrapped like a cocoon. The figure inside the thick wrap happen to feel heat radiating from sun but wouldn't budge even an itch no matter how hot it would become. Not even for the alarm, on the mahogany colored nightstand, going off at 9:00am. A lightly freckled hand emerged from the blanket cocoon in attempt to set the alarm on snooze. Once it has failed after its third attempt of setting the screaming instrument at ease the figure throws the covers off of its self to reveal a young freckled skinned girl with disheveled red hair.

She grunts in frustration as the alarm won't stop ringing and slams her hand down on the contraption and flops right back on to her pillow mumbling to herself. Within a ten second period she realized the time after she glanced up at her clock from the second she rose to set it to snooze and sprang up. "Holy crap! I'm going to be late!" she cried and jumped out of her bed running across her huge room, almost tripping over the slight mess of clothes, to her closet. For what seem like an eternity and a half she finally found a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

Quickly she grabbed a towel and sprinted towards the exit of her room but not before picking up and a silver HTC one which happen to start blasting it's ringtone as soon as it was retrieved. She Checks the caller id see that it's her best friend in the whole world and quickly hits the pick up while making her way to the bathroom. "Hey Kristoff! Look I know I'm late but I'm sure you can get over it for today, pleasssse? I was busy doing something wayyy important." she claims but Kristoff had already seen right through her ruse "Anna come on now. We both know you forgot and slept in today. Now I won't say anything about now because come on... who doesn't love sleeping in on Saturdays?"

"You're awesome Kristoff! Seriously though I'll be there I just need to-" "take a shower and get ready yes yes now come on now I won't be here all day" he finished "alright fine." She hits the end but and swiftly makes her way into the shower, cleaning every inch of her body as quickly as possible and hops out, drying and throwing her clothes on. She races out of the bathroom and down the hall nearly crashing into a woman on her phone clad in business wear, a couple inches taller than Anna herself, brunette hair wrapped in an elegant bun, and facial features slightly similar to Anna's.

"Sorry mother!" just as Anna attempts her way around the woman her movement suddenly becomes restricted "Haven't I told you multiple times not to run in the house and to watch where you're going!?" the woman says "I said I was sorry." Anna retorts and snatches her arm away just as quickly. Anna's mother in slight shock starts walking off in a different direction pulling the phone back to hear mouthing "I'll deal with you later…".

Anna finally makes her way down the stairs and out the front door of a two story condo towards the red Tesla model S. She climbs into the luxury vehicle shoving the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the garage finally on her way to meet her best friend.

* * *

Faint light can be made out from dark blue, thick, curtains draping over a not so large square window in room full of shadows. The only other light can be made out by a woman, with porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair sitting at a desk with a laptop in nothing but blue pajama shorts with baby blue snowflakes and a baby blue tank top, typing furiously. Though she's focused her attentive nature catches a large white figure, which seems to be a dog, pushing a bowl into her room, through the crack in her door.

The woman gives the German Shepard a look of sympathy "I'm sorry Olaf, but you know how busy I've". The Platinum Blonde pats her companion on the on the head and gives him a quick scratch before leaning over to pick his bowl up and lift herself from the chair. As she starts towards the exit of what seems to be her room a ring goes off. She looks over her shoulder to check the caller id and her mood changes from content to annoyed. The tall blonde picked up the IPhone 4 and immediately hit the end button, tossing the phone towards bed her almost hitting the wall, and walks out of the room, Olaf's bowl in hand. With Olaf eager and on her heels the tall platinum blonde heads for the small kitchen connected to the living room. She opens up a cabinet closest to the fridge to find an almost-empty bag of dog food and a couple of cans of food. She removes the bag from the compartment "I should probably go out and get some more" the mysterious blonde mumbles to herself as she fills the white German Shepard's bowl and places it on the ground. Olaf can't contain his excitement has he chows down,

Tall woman steps out of the kitchen to hear her phone ringing once gain. The second phone call of the days and she's already severely annoyed. She walks as fast as her feet will take her back to her room. "Ugh! Why can't that annoying fat bastard leave me alone" she remarks and picks up her phone to hit the pick up button. "I'm sorry but please give me some more time, I know I said I would have the money soon but I need until the end of next week!" she exclaims before the receiver can even make a comment.

"Elsa, is everything ok? Are you have money issue's!?"

"Huh…? Oh! Grandpa Kai I'm fine! How are you?"

"You know me Elsa I'm doing great and Grandma is doing just as well now tell me are you having money troubles?"

"Nooo that was just…. I'll be fine I promise, I'm getting some money soon from my job"

"I still want to help in some way so please-"

"No, no, and no… I'm sorry but I'm doing alright I promise" Kai knew he couldn't break Elsa's stubbornness and attempts were futile. "I'm so sorry Grandpa Kai but I can't stay on the phone for long I'm very busy."

"Alright alright… well me and Gerda just wanted to see how you were doing, its been so long since we talked to you and the last we spoke-"

"was very long ago I know…I know…but I really have to go sorry bye" kai gives her a quick good bye before she hangs up and tosses the phone on to her bed. She immediately heads towards her closet. Rummaging through she pulls out a small device the size of a walkie talkie with a screen and multiple buttons. She hurries to her laptop's desk and begins rummaging through it, pulling large and small devices out alike. The Platinum blonde begins connecting technology to another and shorty she's back in her office chair typing madly on her keyboard once more. Soon after what seemed to be at least fifth-teen a radar pulls up showing no signs or blips of anything nearby.

What could she be looking for?

A sigh escapes her lips and she sits there for a couple of seconds before hitting button that minimizes the radar on her screen and pulls up the clock. She giggles to herself "I need some relief…" Elsa's icy blue eye's flash a bright red for a split second before switching back to blue once more.

* * *

"Anna are you sure about this? We don't look too young, do we?" the burly blonde asked the short, giddy, red head walking towards there extravagant ride.

"Nooo Kristoff it'll be fine! Try not to worry so much" Anna tried reassuring Kristoff. "and you're worried about looking to young? Really?" the red head remarks handing him a fake identification with his name, picture, and all the information usually present on an id. Just as Kristoff takes hold of his Anna draws hers and admires the card feeling giddy inside. "What time are we meeting Jasmine and Aladdin?"

The tall blonde teenager pondered the question for a bit before getting in the passenger seat of the red Tesla model S, admiring its suede interior before his sights were filled with the red haired teenage girl filling in the driver seat "ya know… it wouldn't hurt to turn down the fanciness for a day Anna, but to answer your question we'll be meeting them at eight… AND I don't wanna look younger in the picture because come on… that wouldn't make sense"

"OK I get it, and I was in a rush so I just grabbed the first set of keys I laid eyes on" she giggles to herself putting the key into the ignition and turning the car on. It the Tesla purrs like a kitten as she pulls out of the lot of the someone empty coffee house they left just seconds ago. "I can't wait for tonight! This is going to be awesome". Kristoff glances at Anna before staring out the window, getting an eye full of the passing scenery. "You're pretty excited about this huh? I mean your acting like you've never done this before." He finishes, turning his head to the red head with a smirk.

"Well its different now!"

"How is it different?"

"im with my bestest buddy ever!"

Kristoff chuckles at the last bit and ruffles freckled companions hair "no need to get excited I mean you might meet someone and just ditch me"

Just in time for the red light Anna turns her head so fast to face Kristoff her left braid hits her in the face "ow! I'm not gonna ditch you. What kind of friend do you think I am" she retorts with a giggle, stifling her laughter as the light turns green and a mischievous glint in her eye is revealed.

"oh no! Anna don't even-" with a failed attempt In quelling Anna's inner speed demon red Tesla speeds down the street in a second and out of sight!

* * *

**So that was my very first chapter to my very first story written ever! Please leave me some feedback about how I did with the characters and if there's anything I can do to improve as a writer please say so. Also if there's anything you feel i'm missing please say so. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 what will soon something big!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misery loves company

Anna and Kristoff were driving around all day long, going to their favorite places to hang out and playing games. Sooner or later they decided it would be best to just pick up jasmine and Aladdin so they would all hang out together before the night mischief and fun together. The four of them together were one hell of a group. They would always have as much fun as possible. Not just going out and partying till they couldn't feel there feet but adrenaline junkie activities also and minor games at that too. Thursdays was game day.

They would all get together online and play whatever co-op game came to mind as long as another team was rage quitting and sending hate mail. Fridays were reserved for outdoor activities. They would play basketball, Frisbee, or baseball. Baseball was Anna's specialty. Whenever a ball went loose from her palm everyone ducked! Saturdays were usually reserved for chill days and just hanging around with each other but not today. They were now headed to the mall to find some kick ass outfits for tonight, and Anna hadn't mind throwing a couple of bucks this way and that way for her best friends to do so.

She had earned their respect first but hiding the fact that she was rich when she first met each of them a long time ago. They've all been together since middle school and not a dime was going to change that. Though they didn't mind Anna flashing her cash at times it would go over the top they'd have to tell her to turn down sometimes.

All four of them had finally arrived at the mall after hanging for about a couple of hours. It was now 6:30 pm and there time of fun was an hour in a half later. The club they had planned on going to tonight had accepted both the casual and formal. They all decided to go in casual but they still had to look good!

Kristoff and Aladdin are looking at some new shoes in footlocker right across from a woman's shoe store. Kristoff seems to be distracted as with his thoughts as he traces the Nike symbol on one shoe he had been looking at for a while. Aladdin catches a glimpse of the blonde and quickly decides to kill the silence. "Tonight's going to be pretty wild, huh?" he glances at Kristoff wondering if the statement got through to him. He sighs and it takes but a couple of steps till he's right next to the tall blonde. "you alright, Kristoff?"

Kristoff suddenly snaps out of his trance, looking at Aladdin wide-eyed for a second before he starts with a chuckle "Im fine don't worry about me" he places the shoe back on the rack and turns around, facing a wall filled with an assortment of kicks.

"Umm nice try bro but somethings up and if I had to guess-"

"Don't say it…" he says in a low threatening tone though he went it to be more playful

"Alright sheesh. Are sure you're ok? Are you planning something tonight? Are you planning to-"

Kristoff quickly turns on his heel and throws a hand up in a halting motion "stop right there because you don't know anything!"

A mischievous grin spreads across Aladdin's face slowly and raises a had to point a finger at Kristoff "you plan on asking Anna tonight to-" Kristoff just as quickly shoves both of his hands on to Aladdin's face shushing him in advance.

"Dude shut-up!?" he rebuts quietly turning his head left and right, searching to see if Anna or Jasmine was around. "do you want me to kick your ass." The Arabian prince quickly side stepped out of Kristoff's mouth hold and quickly stifles the laughter begging to escape.

"I mean you could but that wouldn't change the fact that you're making a big deal out of this" he says with a charming smile and waits for Kristoff to respond.

"This is exactly why reindeer are better than people" he mumbles to himself as he whips out his phone and starts up an up called reindeer friends "isn't that right Sven!" the animated reindeer on his phone screen jumps for joy at the voice of his owner.

"Sometimes I think you're wayyy to attached to that app" with an eye role and a turn on his heel he heads towards the exit of the store with Kristoff right behind him. As there exiting the footlocker there just in time to meet there female companions, waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough" Anna affirmed a slight annoyance in her tone.

"oh please Anna if I hadn't pulled you out of that store myself we'd still be in there for another thirty minutes and you probably would have bought the whole damn store" In a mock shock Anna looks to jasmine as if she's been offended. Both Kristoff and Aladdin let out a short laugh and together they all walked towards the exit of the store. For the next thirty minutes they were clothes shopping, having lunch and messing around. The security had to jump in at one point to threaten them to quit. Once they were done with their fun it was time to go.

It was getting late and they all had an hour to get ready. They had to go soon and were searching all over the place for Anna's car which was lost in the sea of vehicles. The anxious red head had been thankful that day for there weren't many red cars out there with her shade, but it was still a hassle to find. "finally! I was beginning to think we'd never find it." Aladdin exasperated.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Anna said with a giggle. They hopped into the vehicle and started the car, followed her backing up out of the drive way. As she pulled out of the parking lot they talked about how interesting the club might be and activities they might engage in. they were sure to run into some other classmates who were probably seniors so the night would definitely be interesting.

* * *

Elsa had just gotten out of the shower from having a good run. The platinum blonde was doing some Ashtanga yoga clothed in nothing but black panties and a towel draped over both sides of her in the middle of her bedroom. Twenty-five minutes had flown by as she was barely able to get warmed up before her phone went once again. Elsa tried her best to ignore it for it hand rang twice. It seemed like the persistent caller would not give in. with a swift thump to the floor with her fist a blast of cool air forced the phone to bounce of her bed and into her hand.

She checked the caller id this time and it was a number unknown to her. Living by herself taught her to be cautious of people and her surroundings after "the incident". Elsa hit the end button and decided that fun she promised herself later should be had. She jumps up and walks over to her closet throwing on an outfit she had picked out earlier, all black attire that accentuated her best assets. Nothing to revealing but not so modest either. Had just the right amount of grace and elegance only she could pull of this was a weekly thing for Elsa in an attempt to live a little. At times she'd let her doubts about the outside world cloud her judgement but there was something else inside her tonight that forced this.

After she's done braiding her hair into its signature French branch she lets it sit in its favorite spot. She takes a long look in her bathroom mirror then turns her head to look at Olaf, staring in curiosity with his tail wagging. "I know that look all too well Olaf" he tilts his head to the right in attempt to appear innocent. "Nuh uh that's not working this time. You have to stay here tonight, you're not going out again till tomorrow" Olaf stood and walked towards Elsa looking up at her whimpering. Elsa squatted just low enough to meet the white German Shepard at eye level. "Aww Olaf" she patted his head and even gave him a rub on the tummy. He rolled on his tummy panting and wagging his tail happily.

As soon as she had the beast right where she wanted him she sprang up. "No. bye Olaf don't wait up for me" she said as she was already out the door. Olaf quickly rolled to his feet in confusion. Wandering what the hell just happened. Olaf barked in annoyance as Elsa left the small apartment but it was no use so he decided he would break a rule tonight and have a nice nap on the couch.

Elsa had made her way outside, a Kawasaki ninja with two shades of blue, white, and black waited for her. Just as group of people were walking by she threw a leg over the motorcycle putting on her helmet right after. The group of people happen to be males as the lot of them howl and whistled at the site of her. she ignored them she revved the engine a couple of times before speeding off down the street without there being much traffic.

* * *

Anna had just finished getting ready and was soon on her way out the door but her mother Idunn had stopped her just in time. She had wanted to talk to the red head earlier about how she had talked backed to her this morning, trying her best to play it cool. But a conversation between them always ended up in a shouting match of I try my best to be your perfect daughter but I am who I am". The Arendelle's are a prestigious family with millions- no billions of dollars. Both Anna's mother and father were good at what they did and that was architecture.

It was how her parents met but one day Anna's father had gone on a trip if with some close friends overseas to celebrate one of their biggest success going on in Dubai. A terrible storm had taken him. Leaving Idunn to look over the business all to herself and Anna without a father at twelve years old. Ever since then both Idunn and her offspring had become distant. Idunn tried her best getting close to Anna again but felt it was no good due to many futile attempts. She decided that she'd be more focused on business but when the need arise she'd try and be the best mother she could.

Anna had enough of the argument and finally stormed out door, into the garage, and out of the driveway on her way to pick up Kristoff.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Jasmine, and Aladdin were looking at each other, excitement etched on their faces. They quickly walked up towards the entrance but a large figure with an unsettling happy smile stood in the door way and had the name tag "Oaken".

"I'm assuming your all here to party and get your grove on, ya?" the large bouncer spoke with a thick accent. They all nodded in unison slowly drawling the word "yeah" right back it slightly fearful that his demeanor might change. "The ladies are looking tonight, so you gals can go on ahead inside and have fun"

Both Kristoff and Aladdin rebutted in unison "WHAT!" The burly man's lips formed a straight line staring at them. Jasmine and Anna had flashed there id's with a laugh and the bouncer had moved aside letting them through but sent Kristoff and Aladdin to the back of the line, both mumbling something about **if he wasn't so damn big I'd kick his ass!**

Shortly after the feisty red head and her friend the Arabian princess had made their way successfully into club Isle's a blue motorcycle pulled up slowly. From the back of the line Kristoff and Aladdin, along with everyone else nearby was admiring the driver with envious looks. Elsa had pulled up to where the other motorcycles were parked and pulled her helmet off fixing her hair right after. As the elegant beauty got off of the Kawasaki ninja looks became more even more jealous at her appearance, the way she dressed, and walked. Even if it was just walking it was graceful. Every male wanted her and every female wanted to be her at this very moment in time. The bouncer didn't have to think twice before he moved out the way, fear of upsetting her elegance.

It had only already been fifth-teen and Jasmine and Anna were already having fun without Aladdin and Kristoff, dancing the night away with fellow seniors from there school and other strangers there to have some innocent fun though were there were the innocent there were also the guilty.

Anna and Jasmine were sitting at the bar when very buff gentlemen, with a cheesy smile which could easily be identified as his opener for whenever he stroke up a conversation with the ladies. "Hello there ladies it's a pleasure to meet both on this fine evening, I'm Gaston… yes the very one" he didn't have to try very hard to get their attention for his deep voice boomed and he didn't have to shout

Anna and Jasmine looked a each other and Anna decided she'd speak first "sorry we have no idea what you're talking about or who you are so if you don't mind-"

Gaston snaked his way between Jasmine and Anna and quickly signaled the barkeep to give them another round of what they were having. He seemed to be pretty interested in Anna and was making it way to obvious. "listen little lady why don't we skip the part where you try to play hard to get and we grab a bite to eat" he flashed that same smile once more which probably worked on most clueless woman but Anna wasn't one them. Just as she and jasmine began to retort the man was swiftly snatched away from the two to their amazement.

Gaston had lain his eye's on his assailant and quickly pulled away with disgust and anger etched into his facial features, staring Elsa in the face "who the fuck do you think you are!? Do you know who I am? I'll how have your-"Elsa, her facial features no sign of caring at all, threw a hand up in a halt like motion signaling him to stop talking.

"I'm sorry but I really don't care. You're kind of taking up space and I'm trying to get a drink so if you wouldn't mind…" Elsa made an attempt to walk around him but he grabbed her by arm in a vice grip. Anna took that as the last straw, jasmine tried convincing her not to get involved but she wasn't having any of it. The feisty red head hopped out of her seat with a raised fist in the air ready to kick some ass! "Hey! You let her go this instant, or you'll have me to deal with!"

Elsa wondered just who dared challenged a man of Gaston's size before she turned her head to meet teal blue eyes. Even though it was for a second she immediately lost concentration as her face turned red as tomato. In a split second Anna met the platinum blondes icy blue eyes as well blushing herself but the moment quickly ended when he stepped up to her. Jasmine on the other hand was long gone, yelling out something about getting help and what not. Anna looked up to her foe with pride not backing down.

"Listen precious both me, you, and this bitch are gonna have some fun to why don't you- huh?" in an instant Gaston felt like his arm had just frozen over and recoiled letting go Elsa. He held his arm looking towards Elsa with bewilderment. Then he notice a cold, emotionless expression upon her face and sudden fear came over him for some reason and he wished he could take back his words. In one swift moment Elsa was behind the burly tall brunette. Anna barely had a chance to put the puzzle pieces together as she watched Elsa in awe.

In fear and bewilderment Gaston spin around with the intent of swinging at Elsa but it was too late. Quickly, and easily, blocked his right and quickly performed an open palm upper cut with enough power to send him stumbling back and hitting the floor, hard. Anna or anyone else for that matter had blinked even once they would have missed everything. Still in shock of what just happen she could barely here the mysterious woman asking what she would assume "are you ok"

Elsa snapped her in front of Anna's face and flinched facing finally face to face with her porcelain heroine. As she looked into else's eyes they were filled with worry and fear for some reason. She finally decided to speak up. "i'm fine! Very actually. How did you do that!? That was…crazy it's like you're a ghost! That was amazing!"

Elsa laughed at the irony of the last bit "thank you" she mumble and smiled sweetly at Anna. Creeping blush worked its way to Anna cheeks and silence quickly grew between them. It was becoming awkward and someone had to break the ice. "You look beautiful" Elsa decides she'd take the initiative.

"You look beautifuler! I mean more beautiful not beautifuler, heh" a nervous laugh escaped Anna's lips then she took a deep breath as Elsa did nothing but let the rising heat in her cheeks set in and a giggle escape. Anna thought could do nothing but think it was the cutest thing she'd ever witnessed and quickly gathered so courage to ask "can I buy you a drink" she sounded way more chipper then she intended it to be and mentally scolded herself for it.

"I'd like that"

* * *

**AN: hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! i'll try to write the next chapter this weekend. if its not happening then definitely next week.**

**again if there's anything you feel i should add or if i'm missing something please let me. i want to make this story better for everyone but don't get me wrong im confident in my work but i'm always open for improvement and suggestions.**

**again thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I see dead people! Part 1 Attack on club Isle!**

Kristoff and Aladdin had long joined the party but they could not find Jasmine or Anna so they decided they'd have some fun of their own, mingling and dancing usually went under that category and the occasional drink to spice things. But Kristoff was becoming anxious and a little worried at this point at the fact that he hadn't seen Anna all night long. He was worried and he had something to tell her. After one more drink he decided he'd let Aladdin have his fun, trying not to drag him down with his worry, and go look for Anna.

Just as jasmine appeared from know where, with familiar gentle giant he couldn't miss, he had rushed over to her. Oaken seemed to be following her for some reason and it piqued his curiosity of what might be going on. "Jasmine! Hey Jasmine! Wait up!" Jasmine had caught. Words just in time and turned to meet him.

"Oh my god! Kristoff you have to come with me!"

"whoa whoa slow it down jasmine what's up" Jasmine had pointed out where the commotion was going on and Oaken gave a respectful nod, on his way to resolve the situation. Kristoff places a had right behind jasmine slowly rubbing her upper, attempting to calm her down. "What's going on? And where's Anna?" he spoke in calm tone but loud enough to hear over the violent rhythms of and heavy drops of the music playing.

"OK… ok" jasmine takes a second to compose herself and speaks up "ok so there's this huge douche bag that wouldn't stop bothering and then pushed on Anna, getting all up in her face until this one lady stepped in" douche bag and pushed up on Anna was all Kristoff needed to hear to fuel his fire and before Jasmine could finish he raised in a halt like motion"

"Where. Is. Anna?" Kristoff asked in a calm yet demanding tone. Jasmine had not taken any offense for Kristoff was circle's body guard. Ever since they met in middle school he's been protecting all three but it seemed like Anna got herself into more trouble than the rest most of the time and every time Kristoff stepped up. That is if Anna hadn't beaten them up first or attempted to in that matter than it was more of him protecting the other guy trying to calm down the feisty red-head.

Jasmine needn't say anything more as she knew that it was… ABOUT. TO. GO. DOWN. And she pointed the way for Kristoff leading him in advance. As they made their back to the bar on the other side of the club. "_That's why I couldn't find them!" _Kristoff thought to himself as they were approaching a large Oaken dragging away a burly brunette. Jasmine quickly ran her way towards Anna wondering what went with Kristoff right after. "Anna, are you ok?!" both Jasmine and Kristoff yelled in unison.

Anna and a certain mysterious blonde turned their heads to meet the people who suddenly destroyed the moment and Anna spoke up. "Guys I'm fine! Elsa saved me ok! She's freaking amazing you guys should have seen her she noped that guy so hard and made him look like such loser!" tried her best to stifle her laughter but it was no used.

"Thank you Anna, but honestly I didn't want that ass hole causing any more trouble"

"Umm… nonsense! She totally whooped that guy's ass! Within .1 milliseconds!" Elsa could do nothing but smile, giggle, and blush at how much Anna was exaggerating everything. She loved the attention and deep down, even though she was a stranger, she wanted more from her. She didn't know why she was so drawn the young red-head but whatever was she was thankful for it.

Kristoff and Jasmine just stood there and listened Anna ramble on about Elsa. The mysterious Nordic goddess that brought her wrath upon douche bags. They were entranced for a while at how beautiful she was but soon they snapped out it and Kristoff took the initiative to speak up. "Anna I think it's about time we went home, it's getting pretty late and I don't think we need a more wild nigh than this"

"Oh you're totally right!" Anna tossed her car keys to Kristoff and suddenly he became bewildered

"Are you sure you want me to drive Anna?"

"I'm going Elsa, she's decided to take me"

"Are you kidding me right now? You don't even know her she could be some assassin or something right?"

Elsa understood Kristoff's distrust of her but it still hurt just a little bit. She decided she'd speak up for herself, fear of an argument creeping its way in. "I assure you that I'm not an assassin. She'll be under no harm while under my wing" just as Kristoff was going to counter she flashed him an innocent reassuring smile which seemed to work nonetheless as Kristoff tried to keep his knee's from turning to jelly by holding on to jasmine. It was like an unknown feeling washed over him that restricted his right to say no. it wasn't attraction for everyone turned their heads when the Nordic beauty walked by.

"Well! Damn right she better be protected under your wings!" Anna found this strange as Kristoff was most stubborn when it came to decisions including summer beauty. Nonetheless she was excited and jasmine hadn't seem to mind either but did find it strange for Kristoff to easily agree just like that. Jasmine decided to speak up, "be careful Anna and please don't try anything else crazy tonight, you almost-". A loud crash and blood curdling roar could be heard from the entrance of the club which stopped every one there tracks. Anna, Jasmine, and Kristoff looked at each other than towards the front of the club wandering what the heck was going on. Elsa calmly removed herself from the bar stool and grabbed Anna's a slight heat rushing towards her cheeks even at a time like this. "Anna we need to go" seriousness suddenly took control of Elsa's facial features and Anna knew something was up.

"What the hell was that." Before Elsa could say anything another roar, louder and closer this time could be heard followed by the screams of the innocent looking for help frantically trying to escape the large beast hairy snarling beast before them. It loomed over everyone. Seven feet tall, charcoal black fur, with heat patches radiating from its body, rows and rows of sharp teeth and horn its heard, snarling violently flames emanating from its very mouth. Under the beast several ethereal like figures could be seen tormenting everyone around him. Kristoff, Jasmine, and Anna stood in horror and fear. But Anna was the only one to notice Aladdin was missing!

"What the fuck is that!?" Kristoff was the first of the three to break the silence. Elsa grabbed him by the shirt and looked him in the eye.

"I need you to get a hold of yourself ok? I want you to get your friend and follow me were all going to get out of this!" a slight calm feeling washed over him as he nodded and grabbed Jasmine clearly shocked to the point where she's unable to speak or move for that matter. But where's Anna!? Elsa had her in her grip not too long ago. Elsa started to panic but she didn't know why. "I need you to go upstairs and hide! Wait for me there, ok!? Go!" she commanded Kristoff. He knew a rebuttal would be pointless so he scooped up jasmine and ran towards the stairs promising himself to help look for Anna as soon as he found a safe place for Jasmine to hide.

* * *

"Aladdin! Aladdin! Where are you" hurriedly rushed through the crowd of frenzied people searching for Aladdin. She refused to let one her best friends die like this. Aladdin's trust was the hardest to come by because he's always had an issue with people that had money and thought they were all the same. Heartless bastards he cared nothing for the little people until Anna changed his perspective. Anna signed an imaginary pact with herself to protect her friendships with Kristoff, Jasmine, and Aladdin and she'd be damned to hell if she let anything happened to them.

Anna let that imaginary pact fuel her fire and she suddenly became more calm and composed but things were getting worse. At this point nearly half the club was slaughtered and she had no idea if she'd find him at all until she heard a familiar cry for help. Voice could only be recognized as none other than the Arabian charmer himself. Just as she turned heel to head in that very direction a blood matted black paw emanating with heat stood in her way she stopped blood ran cold. Anna had no idea what to think for the beast was snarling above heard relishing in her fear. It opened its mouth "what's the matter feisty pants? Not so tough now are ya?"

Anna immediately looked up at the beast stumbling back. She recognized the voice even though it was distorted terribly through its new demonic tone. She stared in horror, eyes open wide. It was over and she knew it. Anna slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the end to come. She thought of her mother in those last few moments and how she wished she'd say I love you instead back off. But it was over and nothing could fix that.

Another terrible roar, the malformed newly, shaped Gaston had produced was let free. But there was something different about it this time. More of roar in agony and then Anna released her eye lids, wiping away the tears she hadn't even known she produced and looked up in fear and bewilderment wandering why the grim reaper had not embraced her yet. Everything was slowing down as beast Gaston had stumbled back enough for Anna to see Elsa gouging out his eye's with strange ice blue ethereal like blade.

In that moment it was all about Anna. She watched the icy warrior goddess as she dominated the beast and she knew it was in her name. Anna was clouded with joy and fear all together as she wept tears of happiness. She only cared about herself in that moment. She stood up has quickly as her legs would allow and sprinted, sprinted for her life no regard for anyone but herself… and Elsa? She stopped at the exit and spun around quickly. It was like she witnessed Elsa playing with a new toy as she noticed the unsettling calmness and glee upon her face. For Elsa this was child's play.

"You bitch! I'm gonna chew you up and spit you! You're going to pay for this! I swear, I swear you will". Elsa did nothing but laugh as he ranted on and on.

"You know… I intended to inflict less pain but seeing as you can't even handle this I think I'll just finish you off" The ice queen's demeanor switched from cheery to that of an emotionless one. Dread and fear washed over the beast like shower. He charged towards the direction of Elsa's voice shooting flames from his mouth in advance. Bad move. In a split second Elsa vanished like a phantom that's suddenly been discovered and reappeared under him running her blade threw his stomach. A black thick goop that couldn't be recognized as demon blood spewed from the belly of the beast and he stumbled, unable to endure the pain any longer and hit the floor.

The ethereal beings that were once terrorizing had disappeared in an instant, aware of the Nordic warrior queen's wrath that she brought down upon the malformed Gaston. Elsa walked towards the head of whimpering monster before her and she reveled in its fear internally. A wicked grin spread across her face as the beast opened his mouth in an attempt to beg and appease but she wouldn't give him the time of day. With the flick of her wrist an ethereal ice spike shot out of the ground and through its head ending its.

Anna didn't know what to think with all the blood and carnage. But in the end she was relieved that Elsa was ok. She was frightened to death of her but that changed when Elsa wrapped her arms around her. She hadn't noticed till Elsa pecked her on hair covered head and in that moment she finally let go of consciousness falling into the warm/cold embrace.

In the those last moments she heard a whisper

"I will always protect"

* * *

**AN: hoped you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! would love feed back on what you think about my dark ****Elsa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I see dead people! Part 2 the reject of the agents of ****Terra**

A brawny man outfitted in a strange uniform walks into what seems to be a meeting room, with a couple of filled seats, with nothing but a folder in hand. Immediately he heads for the tall podium in the far left corner of the room, greeting his fellow colleagues and apologizing in advance for such an early morning meeting. His name tag read McCall, black rank 5. He opens the folder, clears his throat and begins. "Good morning, and again I apologize for the early meeting in advance. And I'm aware that you all know I wouldn't have called you all here today if it were not of utmost importance."

Everyone in the room looks on, some nodding in understanding "there's been a disturbance in the city and a certain someone we've all haven't for a while has come out of hiding to investigate this matter is what I assumed. The spiritual energy in the downtown area of town has gone off the charts I believe you all know who were speaking about today."

A violet hair colored female, that seem to be in there late twenties, raises a hand, waiting in response "Agent Siren" he calls out and waits for her rebuttal.

"She's been hiding right under noses the entire time?"

"Seems so, agent Siren" coal haired athletic man picks up a remote and turns on a device in the middle of the table. Agent McCall proceeds towards the table and pushes in a black and green flash drive. "Sybil find file agent frost" the machine responds and within seconds a holographic folder pops up and pushes it. Contents of the club isle and its blood shed from inside to outside could be seen. Some looked away in disgusted thinking "_how could we let this happen!"_

"These photos were takin last night after a team dispatched to take care of the supernatural occurrence. But it was too late and we later found the creature to be no mere creature of the shadows but a demon… and one of rank A." gasps and what's could be heard throughout the meeting room briefly before the holograms switched off at the sound McCall's voice.

"McCall!" he turned his way to face a familiar agent he's known for a while with red hair and the sideburns to match. "I suggest we send my team out to collect agent Frost. We are A plus and no one else could get in and out as easily as we can"

Snide remarks and snickers could be heard throughout the room before McCall had retorted. "With all due respect agent Slither you and your run away proved that to be an impossible task." Agent Slither sat down in anger and disgust within the inside but was calm and composed on the outside. Alpha team WAS the best until the "incident" that caused agent Frost or Elsa North to leave them stranded.

The meeting was adjourned with the decision of sending Bravo team, second, now the best team in the organization to execute agent Frost.

"What do you mean they rejected us!?" The tall Brunette snapped. Alpha teams new captain, Hans Isles or agent Slither had called a meeting before they went on their routine duties for the rest of the afternoon. "They can't say no to us wer-"

"We WERE the best, Belle" a voice boomed from one side of the room. It appeared to be very tall white haired man that went by the name of Marshall. That all changed once we got rid of Elsa and she paid us back in the process.

"This… this is bullshit…"

"What is!?" the red head retorted "huh? Nobody would predict that Elsa was so paranoid of her own team! She handpicked us for god's sake. So how on earth could she have known that we were conspiring against her if she trusted us so much? Doesn't make any sense"

"She's crazy" Marshall retorted, lifting a 200lb dumb-bell, alternating every ten reps.

"Damn right. She was a cold hearted crazy bitch that enjoyed her job a little too much" someone else left in the room didn't take to kindly to his berating and shoved Hans out the way, walking into the room. "What the hell Snow!"

She looked like she had just gotten in from her daily run, taking a seat across from the rest of them "I'd prefer it if you didn't talk of Elsa in such an ill manner" she spoke up with confidence not usually found and a hint of venom.

"Well maybe you should tell your girlfriend to "chill out"" "agent White rolled her eyes as Hans laughed at his own lame joke.

"What is all of this about in any way? You guys are just sitting here insulting her"

Marshall spoke up as he placed the 200lb dumb-bell on the ground, getting up and walking towards the whole group known as Alpha team, former best of the Agents of Terra organization. "We were rejected for the mission of going to execute your former intended" he snickered

Belle had quickly ended their teasing of Snow and from then on they all gathered to go take on their daily duties, snow going to wash up of course. It was going to be a long day.

Anna was fast asleep in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She seemed to tossing and turning having a nightmare probably. A particular furry friend, though not fond of her, tried his best in soothing her sleep by licking her face. it was too late by the time she sprang up wandering who the dreaded tongue assailant was a looked around to fast, getting a head rush in the process. The frantic summer red head raised to cover her head and remove herself from the bed she was confined to tongue attacker. She looked at the white German Shepard's collar which read _Olaf. I like warm hugs and what not_.

Olaf barked happily as to seeing Anna in good health. And she knelt down pat his head and coddled him, forgetting for a while. "Hi! Boy you have a nice name, I'd give you a hug any day!" She pat him on the head once more before finding the bathroom still wandering where hell she was. "Hello!" she called out but no answer. "I'm going to use your bathroom if you don't mind!" when no one objected she turn the faucet on and began washing her face. Once she'd finished Anna notice she was dressed in someone else's pajamas. Dark blue with baby blue snowflakes.

The curious teen traced the snowflakes wondering what was going on until she heard the front door. Immediately Anna made her way to the living room, stopping in her tracks as she recognized a certain nearly white haired blonde agent standing in the middle of the living room checking the mail. It all came flooding back as she stared from a distance. A took a while for Elsa to notice her but nonetheless she did. She raised her head smile switching to frown just as quickly as she rushed over to the trembling red head, dropping the mail in the process.

Anna began to cry hysterically as it all came rushing back. The blood and carnage, the ethereal monsters slaying people left and right, and the malformed Gaston hovering over her with the stench of death and the heat of flames. But she remembered Elsa and how her savior destroyed the beast. She knew it had been in her name and for that she held nearly squeezed Elsa to death but the platinum blonde hadn't mind at all. She just brushed her hair with the back of her hand, holding her tightly and shushing her woes away.

Elsa held Anna for what seemed to be for at least another thirty minutes before she calmed down and got her in a chair at the small round table she owned. "Are you hungry?" little did Anna know herself she was starving and let out a nod. She hadn't eaten last night due the craziness. Elsa responded with a slight smile and walked towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door kicking it shut after collecting some eggs, bacon, and pancake batter. Anna just watched in silence. Olaf trotted in a while later greeting them with a bark and sitting down next to Anna, sensing her grief and wanting to be a friend.

Elsa felt a familiar pair of teal eyes gazing upon her and she glanced towards them. To her surprise she was now face to face with those teal blue orbs filled with curiosity and she jumped back slightly startled and confused, wondering how she was next to her so fast. "Umm… are you ok?" Anna looked on, ignoring the question. She soon found the strength to speak of though her voice slightly hoarse from all the crying she's been doing.

"Who… are you?" the agent was baffled by the question and she turn to the eggs and bacon, finishing up and turning off the stove.

"It's me… Elsa" the platinum blonde had gathered the up all the food and brought it to the table, with Anna behind grabbing the two plates that were left out and handing one to Elsa.

"No I mean-"

Elsa interrupted "what am I?" She proceeded to sit down across from Anna gather egg's and two pieces of bacon on her plate with a stack of at least three pancakes. Anna followed, gathering food on to her plate as well.

Then silence.

Anna wanted to break it desperately but she was scared. Afraid that as soon as she started spewing questions from her mouth that her whole world would come crashing down. That nothing would be the same ever again. A mental war was going on inside her. one part had to know and the other wanted it to let it go, forget, and have everything put back to normal. But would anything be normal again? A monster about the size of a statue nearly chomped down upon her for dinner. She want-, no she had to know. Anna took a deep breath and open her mouth but nothing came out as Elsa started first.

"My name is Elsa North aka Agent Frost, Red rank 1. I belonged to a secret, government, organization known as the Agents of Terra, bred in response to the growing super natural forces around us." Anna closed her mouth slowly, taking in all that was just confessed. Elsa looked down at her plate. Slightly scared of the reaction she was sure to get out Anna. Silence filled the room once again until the cheery red head tried her best to perk up and answer back.

"I'm Anna Arendelle of the Arendelle's" she laughed nervously as she continued "I go to seve- ur eighteen! I am eighteen and I love to hang out with my friends, eat, chill, party, and I looooovve chocolate!" Elsa perked up and laughed at the last bit of what Anna had to say. They both laughed up a storm. Olaf happy about the sudden change in mood he barked happily, wagging his tail in excitement.

Soon they both calmed down and gawked at each other, another giggle fest threatening its way out of Anna. Elsa looked down her empty plate before something in her clicked. The platinum blonde abruptly removed herself from the table and Anna watched in bewilderment _"was it something I said" _she wondered. Elsa rushed to her room as quickly as possible and the worried red head soon followed after. The agent was frantically putting her equipment together. "Els…is everything ok?" Anna stands there unsure of what to do and just stands bye.

By the time Elsa is finished putting everything together and brings up her radar, as she's done before, four blips appear in close proximity of the center of the radar. "Crap" Elsa mutters under her breath, though Anna hears anyway.

"What? What's wrong?" the red head voices in a worried tone before a loud bang, crash, and bark could be heard from the living room"

"KNOCK KNOCK FROSTY! We're coming in"

* * *

**AN: sorry for taking so long guys. Easter, family, technical difficulties and all that other crap. I feel like i didn't put enough of myself in this chapter**

**but i'll and try and make up for this.**

**thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I see dead people! Part 3 A new strife comes a new life**

**(The day before; 10 minutes after the transformed Gaston defeat)**

The once lively club that was once filled with many people dancing, having fun, and listening to various types of dubstep now grows silent with the stench of death and the constant smell of iron. Kristoff sits still in a janitors closet with an, in shock, Arabian princess. Multiple times he's tried leaving its comfort to only be chased back in to its confinement. The worried burly blonde was scared for Anna and tried his best, but ending up dead in the process would not help. Kristoff soon realized the unsettling silence between the janitor's door and himself. He turned his gaze towards his midnight haired friend then towards the very door he's been staring since he seen Elsa.

He reached for the door knob slowly, his hand shaking in the process. Kristoff grips the handle with great might, as if he'd fall to his death through the very floor if he hadn't, and turns the knob pushing on the door. It would not budge. He wondered if he might have been locked then. Kristoff quickly came to the conclusion that it'd be ridiculous and stood up with a determination to free himself and his foreign friend from there confinement. He grip's the knob once more, turns it, and rams his shoulder into the door. This time the door budges open a crack and he pulls back. Kristoff takes a deep breath, releasing through his nose then rams into the door once again, finally busting out with full force.

Two bodies are seen pushed aside and he immediately grips his stomach and looks away, gagging. Kristoff's break seems to have snapped jasmine out of her trance as she looks out the door and screams at the top of her lungs. Kristoff, not expecting such an outburst, turns around quickly. The burly blonde lowers himself to eye level with jasmine, trying his best to comfort her and ignore the stench of death around him.

Kristoff wrapped the dark haired princess in his arms. She clung to him, digging her nails into the blonde as if he'd disappear. Kristoff soothed Jasmine as best as he could, but to no avail she continued on sobbing. He decided there was no time as voices and sirens could be heard on the first floor of the club. The blonde scooped Jasmine into his hands as she silently sobbed in his chest. Kristoff's shirt was beginning to soak but it didn't matter as leaving was the best course of action. He steps over the bodies near the entrance of the janitor's closet, trying his best not to look, fear of seeing Anna or Aladdin among them.

As the tall blonde reaches the stairs he spots an unfamiliar clique, dressed in strange attire. On impulse Kristoff calls out to them without a second thought, assuming they were the authorities. The strange group looked towards the voice that cried out to them and soon the blonde realized he had made a big mistake as the group pointed there weapons towards them yelling out over each other "get on the ground!" and "who are you!?" could be made out among them.

Kristoff places jasmine on floor softly, and adjacent to the stairs. "Relax! I didn't do anything I'm just looking to get out of here!"

"Don't move!" a female voice could be heard among them. A pale skinned white haired older woman with white hair and grey streaks, adorned in a black full body suit equipped with a utility belt, probably filled with extra ammunition or other affects such as hidden weapons. Kristoff didn't like the look of the new member and immediately regretted calling out to them to begin with. "Come here boy and we'll take care of you and your friend" a wicked grin spread across the older woman's lips as she noticed Kristoff's uneasiness.

Kristoff glanced at jasmine then returned his gaze towards strange group and there sketchy leader. They were at the bottom of the steps waiting for him to make a move, there weapons trained on him. "What's going on?" a hoarse whisper could be heard next to him and he kneeled down slowly, raising his hands, letting the strangers know he would not pull anything. "Jasmine we have to get out of here. These people are strange and I need you to pull yourself together. I know it's easier said than done but you half to try!" he whispered to her.

"Stop with the conspiring up there and bring your ass on down here, boy! We just want to help ya for Pete's sake!" the older white haired woman seemed to be getting impatient but Kristoff paid no mind. Jasmine nodded towards Kristoff, his words echoing in her head.

"You ready Jas?" Kristoff gripped her hand before she had a chance to say anything. Even though they were surround by bodies, the stench of death, and unknown assailants a creeping heat could be felt rising to her cheeks. The scared Arabian princess nodded her head and positioned herself slowly, ready to jet. The club was huge and was sure to have more than one exit. "Now!" the blonde commanded but before they could even move a shot was fired there way and quickly stood surprised. "Damn it" Kristoff curses under his breath. He was sure they were no real authorities now so he wondered _"where are the police! Who are these guys! Sure as hell no special force I've ever seen before!"_

"The fuck do you think this is kid!? Get down here now!" an unidentified male voice boomed throughout the silent club. The older white haired woman lashed out at her comrade. Berating him for his impatience.

"How dare you!" she was going on and on until and unknown figure sped its way over and sacked her as hard as it could.

"Kristoff! Jasmine! Run! Ge the hell out of here!" Aladdin shouted frantically as he quickly scurried up and away from the surprised group. One man tried grabbing him but he was too fast. He side stepped and kicked him in the shin and with that the other two pounced, not waiting for their leader for they knew she would have ordered it anyhow. Jasmine gasped Aladdin's name before Kristoff pulled jasmine close and ran off in a direction opposite of the stairs.

"Kristoff what are you doing!? We have to help him!" jasmine tried breaking free but it was no use. They continued on.

"I'm worried too but I have faith he'll make it out. Aladdin is the fastest out of all of us remember?" he let out in a quick huff and puff but jasmine didn't want to hear it. She wanted to stop, turn around, and head straight back but deep down she knew she wasn't suited for the situation at hand. The dark haired princess wanted to believe in Kristoff. That Aladdin would make it out ok and everything would go back to the way it used to be right?

Wrong…

Life as they knew it had changed in one night and questions of such a reality swirled within both of their heads, as well as Aladdin's too as he escapes and fights of the his assailants. As if it were possible. There was no use in even trying. They subdued him quickly like the trained agents they were and held him down. The white haired older woman walked over, hands behind her back with an annoyed look on her face. "Agent Morgana are you ok" a comrade asked. She nodded in response, her glare facing Aladdin. He smiled nervously trying not to let all the stress of what happen the night before catch up with him, using it as a defense mechanism to hide is true feelings.

"Child you are a fool and will pay for your insolence… and wipe that smirk off your face. Where you're going isn't going to be fun in the slightest. You can thank your friends and your own impulsive nature for that one" the very same wicked grin spread across the white haired squad leader.

"I can assure you that my actions weren't on impulse! There my best friends and I'd do any-"

"Oh spare me the "there my best friends speech"…" Agent Morgana retorted "take him away!" and with a quick wave of her hand the double doors on the far end of the room burst open. The agents holding Aladdin captive proceed to exit the building along with the other two agents and there leader following "we'll deal with those two later" she silently swore.

* * *

"Oh come on frost don't be like that!" a young man's voice could be heard from the living room of the apartment. Olaf had long retreated by Elsa's side, giving her the inkling that there were at least more than three of them. "Search the place. Every single room and check those corners!" the other four agents nodded their heads as they advanced throughout the small apartment. It wouldn't be long before she was found. But Elsa was clever as well as dangerous and they knew this. They also resorted to their own paranormal abilities making sure they couldn't hide from her.

Anna clung to Elsa as if she'd fall to her death. Elsa had her arms wrapped around Anna in return as they stood quietly inside the small closet. Elsa had come up with a plan but they would have surely found her. At least she and Anna would have a head start at least. There was no other option at this point as she could here footsteps closing in. she looked into Anna's eyes. The summery red head returned her gaze and quickly realized something was going to happen. She swallowed as somehow she knew she'd dread this look in the future to come. If they ever had a future.

"What are you up to?" Anna whispered in the Agents ear but all she received was a hand pushing her face into Platinum blondes chest and a strange unusual sensation washing over. The freckled red head's cheeks flooded with red but was soon washed away with bewilderment as she was sinking into the floor.

Wait… what?

Sinking into the floor… like quicksand!?

Anna and Elsa was sinking into the floor!? Another red haired woman had opened the closet with a great force but before she could say anything Anna was already on her behind in what seems to be another apartment. "El…sa?"

"Not right now, just follow me" she answered in her usual sweet voice. She gripped Anna's hand tightly and rushed out of the unknown's apartment, luckily it had been empty. Quickly they were headed towards the exit of the stairs. It was even stranger that the very same voices that had intruded could faintly be heard behind them. Anna wondered how that was possible. Anna was no idiot. She at least put two and two together realizing they transitioned from one floor to another below. The fiery red hair teenager was now annoyed and very much confused. Twenty questions were due and twenty answers were going to be given or she isn't Anna Arendelle. It wasn't enough that she only knew of Elsa. Now strange people were after them and she needed to know more.

The platinum warrior goddess quickly decided the stairs were a bad idea as they were on the sixth floor. By that time she would have already decided that she would be surrounded and quickly made a choice. "There she is!" a young black haired man pointed as the rest of his squad caught up. Elsa ran down the opposite of them and past there stairs. A skeptical look soon crossed Anna's face until she realized there was nothings else down this hall but doors and one big window.

"Umm… Elsa!"

"Trust me please!" Elsa pleaded as she continued to drag Anna along. They were quickly gaining on them but Elsa wasn't having it. With a wave of her hand ethereal red ice covered the carpet behind them, the man who had seemed to be the leader slipped on his face but the other red haired girl was running on the side of the wall, teleporting towards them every so often to get close, along with another agent!

"Elsaaaaaa!" Anna cried out as she was totally weirded out now but her call was no use as she and Elsa were both lifted off the ground and out the window but with no crash or broken glass. Anna cried out Elsa's name once more. As they fell Elsa pointed her palm forward, forming ethereal into a slide. The platinum blonde held on to her new friend as they both slide down and out of harm's way, onto a smaller building.

The other agents had long stopped before the window "tch… figures" the blacked hair agent mumbled

"It's ok Eric we'll find them again. Won't be long before then any way" the long, red, haired beauty announced to her fellow companion.

"I'm not worried about that I just knew she'd be annoying… gosh… and who's that girl she nabbed is. Hostage?" the Agent asked

"I don't think so" a short white haired individual retorted as he caught up with them. His voice wasn't very deep but it was clear he was much older than the other two agents, along with the last two catching up. "She seemed to be a friend of some sort. Man this going to be fun! Haven't chased down agent in years" he shouted

"Relax will ya, gosh. Come on, the faster we take Frosty's head off the faster we can get to the more important stuff" Agent Eric announced with a hint of annoyance in his speech. Off they raced in search of Agent Frost with a new found determination, assuming they really know what there up against.

* * *

Anna and Elsa were now trekking through an ally way, but before they could go any further Anna decided it was enough. She snatched her hand free from Elsa's grip "we just jumped out of a freaking window, I think I deserve a little rest!" Elsa was caught off guard by the sudden mood change. She stood still and watched Anna as she took a moment to compose herself. "ok… can you please tell me… what the hell is going on!" she raised her voice enough to let Elsa know that she meant business now but not loud enough for local passerby's to hear.

"Anna please, I swear that I will explain everything but we need to go. It's not safe right now. The only thing I can tell you is that they will find us quickly if my PA level spikes again" Elsa was kind but no pushover, nor was she mean at least. She spoke in soft yet commanding tone. Anna didn't know what to think. If she had to keep on going without answers she would explode! Anna wanted to rebut but the look in Elsa's eye scared her, slightly. Anna grew quiet in defeat as she knew who was in charge at the moment. For now. A light bulb quickly shone over Anna's head.

"We could go over to my place! No one gets in or out without me or my mom's say so" she watched Elsa's facial expressions before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You did say your last name was Arendelle… correct?"

"Yeah… that's ok right."

"Yeah that's actually a good idea. But I would hate to put you in further –"

"oooo no, you don't get to just save me, promise me answers and just disappear later thinking that my whole life just all of a sudden put its pieces back together."

"Didn't let me finish. I was going to say I'll meet up with you later because I don't want you in any more danger" Elsa caressed Anna's cheek with the back of her hand softly as she stepped forward. Anna's cheeks glowed a little she stepped back thinking to herself _"oh my gosh what was that and why is it weird all of a sudden. I'm getting the weirdest feeling from this chick. This is friendship right? Hell no I never felt this way around Jasmine, Kristoff, or Aladdin! Speaking of which…" _as soon as she opened her mouth Elsa was gone. Both annoyed and scared she obviously had only one choice and that was to return home and wait for her mysterious friend. But how would she figure out where she lived?

* * *

**AN: sup ladies and gents. sorry for the wait. technology hates me and i have the worse wifi ever. **

**also i promise that everything will make since, and by that i mean what the agents of terra are**

**and how they work and all that stuff. thanks for sticking around and as i write this iv'e already started**

**chapter 6 so don't worry. **

**again thanks for reading and thanks for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I see dead people! Part 4 The true face of a Nordic ghost**

**(The day before; 60 minutes after the transformed Gaston defeat.)**

Kristoff and Jasmine were in a long dark and eerie alley way. They had escaped from the club but could not stay on the streets for there were cops everywhere. Jasmine wanted to get their attention but Kristoff wouldn't have it. He's gotten in enough trouble and he most definitely would not want to look surreptitious though the alley ways weren't safe either with the thugs, bums, and hoodlums out but they would run into a different threat tonight.

The air was beginning to feel different around them with each step they took. "Where are we going" Jasmine decided she'd kill the silence for now until something came up. Kristoff was dead silent and must not have heard her. She spoke up "Kristoff where-" a high pitched, ear deafening scream could be heard around the corner. It stopped both Kristoff and Jasmine in place both covering their ears for dear life.

"What the hell is that!?" Kristoff snaps but is unheard. The unsettling scream settled down. Kristoff and Jasmine looked at each other then turn their heads to the next alley way. "Lets go the other way" he whispers towards jasmine.

"I can barely hear you! My ears are still ringing." Kristoff places a hand over Jasmines mouth to quit her down but it was useless. Whatever coming up from that alley way casted a tall shadow with an unsettling figure. Kristoff wanted to wait for it, to see what it was, to know what his world had become but he wasn't about to end up like all those college students in those bad scary movies he watched every weekend! No even a second crossed his mind before he grabbed Jasmine's hand and ran the other. Didn't look back. Didn't even cross his mind. He was determined to get himself and Jasmine to safety then look for Anna.

* * *

**(Present day)**

CRASH

Glass was spread everywhere as Elsa made it back through her apartment window. She hurriedly walked over to her closet, grabbing a back pack on the way. The white blonde began packing strange gadgets into the bag. Quickly she scurried over to her laptop and packed that just as quickly. After the important things she packed the small things like underclothes and anything else.

It was time to go. Elsa hurried back over to the window but a white haired older gentlemen, probably in his thirties was sitting in it. "They call me agent skull" he pointed futuristic like rifle at her "your pretty infamous with the agency. Ever since you betrayed us for your own selfish reasons"

"I did nothing" she quickly retorted, her face emotionless, her demeanor calm.

"Bullshit! The had irrefutable evidence that it was you, but were not here for a social visit" Ariel reveled herself in the doorway blocking the only other exit. "And don't even try to transition because we brought back up. My sisters are on the floor below and right under us. Your surrounded agent Frost. Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!"

The platinum blonde's wicked grin spread across her face. Very same one that ended the transformed Gaston. Slowly she got on her knees but before she placed her hands behind her head she began whistling a tune. "I got her" agent skull proceed to apprehend Elsa but a terrible scream and roar could be heard from the living room. "The hell!?" Skull looked at Ariel and she looked at Elsa who continued on whistling with the same grim smile on her face. Ariel turned around to face a large white wolf like creature which could only be described as a "Hellhound!".

"Frost hound actually" Elsa corrected before she got up and quickly wiped the floor with agent skull.

"You bitch! Got me by surprise. I got the beast you get Frost, Ariel!"

Ariel turned to see Elsa out the window and without a second thought she jumped over her comrade and out the window "be careful Scully!" could be heard in the distant. Agent skull was quickly to get on his feet before the beast conjured spikes from his mouth to shoot at him.

"Alright boy its time to put you down… Eric get in here!"

Elsa was running down the wall with an ice trail to guide her, making sure she wouldn't slip and fall. Ariel was right behind her teleporting from window to window, slowly catching up, trying not to exert herself. All of a sudden Elsa stopped and for a second Ariel believed she had the upper hand until she turned around with the same smile, never leaving her face to begin with. The platinum blonde reaper formed an ethereal ice ledge. She jumped in the air and sacked the wind right out of Ariel.

She held onto her as they both soared down quickly. Elsa conjured a clear like snow to make there crash through the skylight of another building below easier, and just in time. She pushed Ariel off of her and stood up, a little shaken. She could not have anticipated how hard they would actually crash but nothing in her was broken so she couldn't complain. "get up!" Elsa commanded. She kicked Ariel on her back as she was slowly regaining consciousness. "Get up or die as a fool. I'm giving you a chance to fight with some honor. Most don't get that with me but I decided would like to play for a bit." She continued on in an emotionless tone.

Ariel finally collected herself and she stood up, slowly. "Forget taking you back! I-I'm going to kill you myself!" the red headed agent when for the metallic staff on her back. With a new found purpose it gave her energy. The tip opened up and presented it's self as a trident.

"oooo fancy" Elsa's smile returned. She opened one head and very sharp ice clear Ninjato appeared from nowhere. "This is going to be fun! I haven't had a good fight like this in a while. Please don't die on me too fast!" she asked in sultry tone.

Ariel backed up. There's only one escape from this room. Which is now covered in ice.

There was only one escape…

"_When they said she was crazy I thought they were exaggerating! Shit Ariel! What have you gotten yourself into… _ _I'm about to throw down with a RED rank one inside of a concealed room. There's no way I'm going to make it out alive. Is this chick even human anymore? Eric, Scully, please help!"_

* * *

"Goddamn it! Why won't anyone pick up the phone?!" Anna chucks her HTC one towards her bed after hearing voice mail for the hundredth time in a row. She sits down on her bed, running her hands through her hair wondering what to do, trying not to breakdown. "Come on Anna everything is ok. There probably alright. Maybe there at home sleeping or something. There ok!" she was trying her best to talk herself up. It was working slowly. She was never one to stay gloomy and tried her best to look on the bright side. Elsa. She thought of Elsa and smiled. "They'll be alright" Anna assured her self once more and stood up.

She walked towards her desk top and sat down in the office chair. She began typing furiously searching websites and reading blogs on Elsa's organization, the agents of Terra. She found almost nothing. "jeez… these guys really must be underground" she sat back in he chair, looked at the ceiling thinking to herself _"gods, I really hope this is just the longest dream of my life and I didn't just step into a portal to hell or some screwed up universe where giant demons attack people!"_ the freckled face red heads phone made a noise the notification light was blinking.

With worry she quickly scurried over to her bed snatching up her phone to see a text from an unknown number. "Check your email" she read aloud "great… sending me mysterious messages. Jeez it's like I just stepped into a bad thriller" she walks over to her desktop and sits down in her office chair proceeding to check her Gmail account. An email titled the agents of terra was there. She clicked the email with haste and looked upon it's contents.

"Hey, you don't know me but I saw you looking for information on the agents. I believe they exist but a lot of people say they don't. Do believe in ghost? Because there real. Any way this is everything I could get my hands on about them. Delete this email right after you're finished. I'm serious because I could get in trouble by these guys. We don't know what they're capable off. With that being said the Agents of Terra are an underground organization that hunts ghosts, evil spirits, and demons. There probably not even human themselves if there able to do so. They are real and there everywhere. They can't let this out because the everyone knew what kind of world we lived it everyone would panic and if everyone panics something bad might happen. Riots, protests, suicides even. You can reach me at the email: anonAH898 . Write it down and delete this. It's up to you whether if you wanna help find the truth or not."

Anna writes down the email and deletes it just as she's told too. She sits back in her office chair and puts her hands behind her head, thinking to herself _"well this is worst. I haven't stepped into hell. I've been living in it my entire life! It just so happens that it's actually not that bad considering I have money and stuff." _Turns off the power to her desk top and twirls around to face the rest of her room. _"what have you gotten yourself into anna? Those freaks are probably going to come looking for me!"_ quickly she remembers that Elsa is one of them and pitches herself. "I better clean up in here"

Someone began knocking on her door "Anna it's your mother! I know you're in there!" Anna keeps quit as she proceeds to start picking up clothes, haphazardly lying about. "Anna open the door right now! I was worried sick about you last night! And you weren't hear this morning… open the door Anna so I can figure out what is going on"

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk right now!"

"Anna please this is nonsense! Please just open the door so we can talk!"

Anna throws her clothes onto her bed and sighs as she heads for her bedroom door. She unlocks the door and swings it open, face to face with her mother, dressed in casual wear. "I don't want to- oof!" Idunn hugs Anna as tight she can kissing her on the fore head reapeatly.

"I was so worried about you Anna where the hell you were! I had no idea what happen to you I was going to send a search party." Anna finally manages to pry herself loose from the bodily contact and catches her breath "sorry" Idunn apologizes in advance.

"Well I'm fine… barely a scratch on me surprisingly" she whispers the last bit to herself. "can you please go away I don't feel good."

"Go away? You expect me to just walk after you were gone for a day and a half? I don't think so, Anna! You scared me half to death! Where were you, Anna!?"

"What do care for? Didn't you have your work to keep you company?" Anna walks over to her bed and begins sorting her clothes.

"What? Seriously Anna? No I didn't have my work to keep me because I took the day off worrying about you! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she walks over to Anna and snatches the t-shirt that was in mid-fold.

"What the hell do you want from me!? I was out of your hair for that entire day and half and since when have you ever given a damn about anything other than your work!?"

"Anna please! I know I'm no mother of the year, but the only reason you have anything is because I work all day and night! Trying to keep the company running is not easy!" she went silent for a moment "you know what, Anna?"

"What?" she quickly rebuts

"All I do is think of you Anna! I think about the time we could be spending as mother and daughter but instead I'm stuck in that goddamn building all day long thinking just that!"

It's silent. Anna looks away from her mother's eyes but nothing else really catches her attention. Idunn shakes her head as her upset facial expression falters into a more sadden one. Idunn steps back, turns heel, and heads for the door but something constricts her movements. She looks down to see Anna's arms wrapped around her and a small smile spreads across her face. She takes her red headed daughters hand and unwraps her arms. The brunette elder turns around and pulls Anna into her arms. Anna holds on tight while Idunn begins to hum a tune.

* * *

In an old office building being renovated Ariel fights for her life against the infamous Agent frost. Elsa as always has kept the upper hand leaving Ariel bloody, broken, and almost beaten. It's only been thirty minutes. "Q-quit playing with me you psycho!" Ariel spits. She attempts a sweep but Elsa anticipated it.

"Honestly you're doing much better than I expected you too. I thought you'd bleed out by now." Ariel has been studying her movements the whole time. Using her agility and quick thinking to stay this alive thus far. She finds an opening finally. After a cruel thirty minutes she takes the opportunity to attempt her best strike with her trident. But alas, nothing. Elsa has and indeed been playing around with her prey the entire time. The Nordic warrior agent performs a riposte and a final strike to her stomach. "Ariel was it? You bleed so good but it's time for me to go" she kicks Ariel off her blade and with the flick of her wrist the ice covering the only exits disappear and Eric jumps in from the skylight just in time.

"Ariel no! your head is mine" he opens both of his palms an onyx black ethereal tech like pistol shaped in a flintlock style forms in the left and a long onyx black ethereal cutlass in the other.

"sorry but I'm not staying" Eric attempts a strike and to Elsa's surprise she only took a small wound. Taking advantage of his impulsiveness she performs a sweep and too the ground he rolls. "Let this be a warning" an expression of annoyance and anger crosses her face. An emotion yet to form it's self upon her facial features "if you dare come for me are attempt anything on my friend I will end you and everyone that dare shows there face" just as Eric gets to his feet the warrior goddess has disappear.

"Shit!" he curse's to himself before he runs over to Ariel and holds her up. He drops his firearm and puts a finger up to his ear. "All units in the area we have an agent down and needs medical attention now!" he pulls how his jacket and uses it to keep the bleeding from getting any worse. "Hang in there Ariel"

* * *

The Nordic platinum blonde inspects the burning cut on her side with disdain upon a roof top. _"That agent was a nightingale. The substance his blade cut me with burned more than it supposed to. Have really changed all that much? Has the phantom taken me?" _a fist slowly forms and she smiles sinisterly _"who am I kidding… I've taken the phantom." _Olaf, still in his hellish wolf form walks up beside Elsa slowly, trying not to startle her. "Hey boy" she looks down at him slowly and scratches his head "I shouldn't have gotten you all worked up he he…. You're going to be like that for a while"

Olaf licks her wound. She flinches and holds on to his fur. "I finally have something to live for buddy" he continues to lick her wound silently and slowly it starts to heal "Anna… my new friend…" Olaf barks, the frosty hellhound, taking advantage of his other form uses his telepathy to communicate. **"Friend?" **Olaf looks up at her "is it that obvious? I mean I don't want to scare her away. She would probably find me weird… or gross. I don't know" she walks up to the edge of the building and sits down at the edge. Olaf sits next to her and barks once more **"you didn't have an issue with snow" **Elsa flicks his nose in annoyance "Snow She betrayed me! Screw her, Hans… and my own brother"

Elsa looks down at the ant like people below "I handpicked them all and on top of that I pretty much owned all of the red weavers in that godforsaken agency!" Elsa's irises flash red and she stands up "fuck them!" she screams at the top of her lungs. **"Elsa… relax… everything is going to be alright and they'll get what's coming to them. And watch your language." **Elsa looks down at Olaf with sadness in her eye "sorry**… **I know" she backs away from the edge so wandering passerby's don't notice her, after her outburst. **"You'll spike again and they'll find you. Now let's cut this short and find Anna." **Elsa scratches Olaf behind the ear and he begins to pant "your right" she pulls off her back and unzips it.

She places it on the floor and shoves a hand in looking for a particular device then looks at Olaf out of the corner of her eye as she squats down to get more comfortable. "There's a lot stuff in here… this could take a while" she smiles innocently. Olaf sighs and lays down, growling in annoyance.

* * *

**AN: sup everybody. Sorry i took so long, i have some stuff weighing on my shoulders**

**and i was struggling a bit with this chapter. If you have any questions about the story please ask.**

**thanks for reading! **


End file.
